White Light
by a lovely idiot
Summary: Christmas Eve begins with two children with very different feelings. Christmas begins with two children feeling the same.


**AN:** Here's the Christmas fic that I promised! ;D Kingdom Hearts again, so I'm taking another whack at it. Although my first one seemed to go pretty well…-glance- And of course, this is a song fic (Suteki's first!), so you should probably listen to the song when you're reading it. It's on Itunes, but you can find it on myspace as well. And umm…the song's not in English, so you should look for the translation as well. (Don't worry; I'll post directions at the bottom.) I won't put the whole song up, because then it'll just be long! e.e

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. The song belongs to Namie Amuro. Besides, if I had a voice like hers, I wouldn't be here, would I? I can't even sing for that matter…

**Summary:** Christmas Eve begins with two children with very different feelings. Christmas begins with two children feeling the same.

**Dedicated:** To everyone this year! Merry Christmas guys! ;)

**White Light**

_Oh Joy to the world  
Love overflows  
In a snowfall  
with Santa Claus  
Sweet, sweet all night  
Sweet, sweet Christmas  
Nnn..._

"Merry Christmas Kairi!" shouted a rather jubilant Selphie.

Kairi giggled, of course Selphie would be happy; it was her favorite time of the year after all. Then again, who didn't love getting free gifts?

"Merry Christmas to you too Selphie! Here's your gift, but don't open it 'till tomorrow, okay?" Kairi handed her a little package wrapped in a shiny silver wrapper with a big red bow on top.

Selphie pouted, "Whaat? Come on Kairi, pleeease?"

"Just be thankful I got you one! With your grades, you really shouldn't be getting what I got you…" Kairi said with a playful teasing tone in her voice.

"Fine…but thanks anyway!" she hugged Kairi before running off, "I gotta go and practice singin' for the choir now. Make sure you come now!"

Kairi smiled and waved goodbye before turning around and heading to her house. She needed to wrap up Sora and Riku's gift…even though she hadn't seen the 2 in a while.

_Koushite futarikiri de sugosu  
Shizuka de konna yasashii yoru (Yeah)  
Hisashiburi na ki ga suru  
Saiken zutto ae nai de ita kara_

A vein popped up on her forehead. Even after saving the worlds, the 2 lazy bums couldn't get themselves out of bed for her! They just couldn't play around like they used to!

Feeling her aggravation level reach new heights, she yelled, "SORA! RIKU! IF YOU TWO DON'T GET YOUR BUTTS OUTTA BED FOR CHRISTMAS, I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY KICK YOUR ASSES!!"

Little did she know, that Sora was having FAR more troubles…

---

"Please Riku, tell you know SOMETHING!" Sora wailed.

Y'see, Christmas was tomorrow, which meant that he had…approximately 12 hours to get his one and only Kairi a gift...and ask her something very important. The trio had come back from The World That Never Was during the summer, so he really could've gotten her a gift anytime at all. But of course, in the typical male stupidity, he hadn't.

_Itsumono basho de machi awase (yeah-yeah)  
Irodoru machi wo te wo tsunaide (te wo tsunaide)  
Kuchizusande Christmas song  
Kisukeba All my pain is gone  
Yappari sou anata no soba nara_

So here we are, a spazzing Sora and a Riku that was merely amused at the situation.

Riku laughed, "HAHAHAHA! Wow…I always knew that I smarter than you, but at something like this? Oh man, this is rich…But anyways, shouldn't you know? I mean, you 2 always used to go caroling and stuff when we were little."

Sora sighed. Honestly, he was just making things worse…

Riku snorted once again before answering, "Look, get her something she'll like, she'll be happy and then just ask her straight up. Simple, right?"

The other boy groaned, "But HOW should I ask her? That's the whole point of this!"

"Ok then. But first, tell me WHY you're so crazy over getting her a gift and asking that?"

_Kogoete ita kokoro ga uso mitai ni hodokarete  
I'm feelin' that I can believe your love to me  
Donna yoru mo kioku mo kowai nante omowa nai  
You know I realize it again (special day)  
Baby on this special day  
Kono yami ga mou anata wo  
Doko he tsurete ika nai you ni  
Sora wo mau shiroi yuki ni tokashite  
(forever) itsumademo (whenever) donna toki mo  
I'll never leave by your side (I'll never)  
I promise under the white light (yeah)_

Sora was about to start ranting again, but stopped and started blushing heavily instead. "W-Well…she's always been…y'know, special to me and…"

"And…?" Riku prodded, trying to get him to continue.

Sora's hand reached up behind his head where he started scratching, obviously embarrassed. "And…she's always been helping me through everything, even when she wasn't with us…and…wait, why do you want to know?!"

Riku looked up from the video camera he had. "Hmm? Oh you know, for future black mail and all, nothing big. Also if, you know, I want to embarrass you for life and show this to Kairi." He finished with an oh-so _innocent _grin.

Sora felt multiple anger marks come upon his forehead, and started chasing the other boy. "Riku! Get back here you loser!! ARGHHHH!!!"

---

_Mou sugu hizuke wa ni-juu-roku nichi  
Itsumo wa sunao ni nare nai kedo (yeah)  
Konya wa KYANDORU ni hi wo tomoshi (Singin')  
Silent Night Holy Night  
Merry Merry Christmas (Merry Christmas)_

'Urghh…I'm tired of singing already.' Kairi sighed in her head. She was singing along with a few others for the Destiny Islands Holiday Choir. Such fun she was having!

She had to resist the urge to pout. 'Sora and Riku aren't even here! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THOSE TWO?! URGHHHH!'

On the outside she still had that pleasant, warm look in her smile. Then again, she had to, she was singing in front of the whole island! Save for 2 people of course…

Feeling her anger once again surge up, Kairi ceased her thoughts of the two.

"Silent night, holy night, all is calm. All is bright."

'Just a few more hours to go. Maybe then I can go to Sora's house and drag him out here.'

---

Night soon fell upon the snow covered islands, and the people were already returning to their houses in preparation for Christmas day. The same went for Kairi who was currently inside wrapping up her presents for Sora and Riku; a very shiny hair-tie and a yellow-white sweatshirt for Riku and a hat with a keychain that had a picture of all of their friends for Sora.

She called over her shoulder, "Mom! I'm going to give the presents to Sora and Riku now, I'll be back soon!"

"Alright dear, just come back before 2 AM or something."

Kairi checked the clock near the front door. It was 11:49, so she had some good time to give the presents and hang out…along with beating the boys for not coming out the whole day.

Tying her shoes on and slipping a jacket on, she headed out and turned right 2 houses down. Luckily Sora didn't live too far away and hopefully Riku was being his lazy self and just sleeping at Sora's.

---

_Oh Baby  
Me ga ai mitsume attari (yeah-yeah)  
Nan daka deatta goro mitai  
(When we first met baby)  
Negai kometa In this ring  
Yama nai Jingle bells ringin'  
Rainen mo futari de issho ni_

Sora was heading over to Kairi's house now, with a mini-speech and a gift prepared. Now, if only he didn't want to piss his pants, everything would be fine…

He turned the corner with his eyes closed, still deep in thought. 'Let's see…if she doesn't say yes, I think I'll have to commit suicide and if she does say yes I think I'll explode from happiness…hmm, either way I'll be dead.'

So lost in his thoughts he was, that he didn't notice when he crashed into another person.

"Oof! Oh, sorry about that! I wasn't--…Kairi?"

Sure enough, he had run into his girl-best friend. Shocked, the two of them just stood there, looking at each other before Kairi broke the silence.

"S-Sora! I wasn't expecting you here..." she glanced at the two boxes in her arms, "Oh! Here, take it. Merry Christmas Sora!"

Kairi blushed as she handed him his gift, the one wrapped in the shiny navy blue paper that was tied with a green ribbon.

Cautiously, he took the present and shook it a little. Hmm…there was a little bit of rattling inside…

The girl giggled. "Silly. You won't know what it is until tomorrow! It's only Christmas eve you know."

He grumbled, "Hmph! Fine, be that way. I guess you won't get your gift…" Sora looked back before turning around to head back to his house.

Of course, Kairi instantly panicked at not getting a present (Or was it about Sora leaving?) and ran up to him to yell, "Wait Sora! Geez, can't even wait for a few minutes, huh?"

He became confused quickly, "Huh?"

After checking her watch and giggling some more, Kairi answered, "It's 11:58 silly. You only have to wait 2 minutes to open your gift." She looked around and back at the other gift in her arms, "Hey Sora, where's Riku? I need to give him his gift too you know…"

Sora crossed his arms over his chest, "Hmm…we went back to his house finally. I think he's gonna sleep some more."

While Sora finally remembered the box in his hand, he failed to see the anger marks appearing on Kairi's forehead.

'That IDIOT! Can't even spend a special holiday with his BEST FRIENDS, can he?!' She shook her fist in anger with her head down.

_Yeah yeah yeah... I promise  
Yeah yeah yeah... Forever  
Yeah I promise...Yeah yeah yeah Nnn..._

Blushing, Sora finally sputtered out, "H-Here. It's your Christmas gift too."

Like a 6-year old handing chocolates to his Valentine crush, Sora handed her a small box, no bigger than a piece of bread. In fact, it looked like a box with…a ring.

Nervously, she took the box gently from him and asked, "So, uhh…can I open it?"

Without looking up Sora nodded his head vigorously.

Kairi gulped and slowly peeled away the wrapper before finding a small velvet box. Stopping, she looked at Sora to silently ask if she could open it; she was so nervous! Sora nodded once again quite eagerly.

She opened the box and found one of the most endearing things ever.

It was a ring; very simple with no additional studs of stones, just 5 simple words engraved on it.

_Kairi is Sora's White Light_

"I just wanted to get you something special and all…since you've always been there for me and all, even when I left you here. You've kinda always guided me back to here anyways."

Wiping a few tears from her eyes, Kairi just giggled. "So, what's the 'white' for?"

Sora's hand reached up behind his head to scratch it. "W-Well, I thought I should put something like that, since its Christmas and all."

Still embarrassed, Sora could only widen his eyes and let out an "Oof!" as Kairi tackled him to the ground.

"Thank you Sora! It's the best gift EVER! Thank you thank you thank you!"

He could only laugh as he put his hands around her as well. "So…I guess this means that you'll say 'Yes.' to being my girlfriend?"

Kairi looked up from her spot on the ground and gave him a strange look, "Sora that has to be the _strangest _way to ask someone to be their girlfriend!"

He nervously chuckled, "Is that a yes?"

"Of course!"

"Good then."

The 2 teens just lied there, wrapped in each other's embraces. Then again, maybe lying there in the cold snow outside wasn't smart.

Kairi shivered, even though the hug from Sora was pretty warm. "So, how about we get out of the snow now, _boyfriend_? My mom does want me home before it gets too late you know."

Sora sighed before getting her up and in the process picking her up bridal style. "Yeah…but starting tomorrow, promise to wear the ring."

She was first shocked and a little freaked out at being picked up in such a way, but quickly calmed down. "Yeah, yeah, I promise."

"Forever?"

She rolled her eyes; Sora could be SUCH a kid, "Forever."

_(We're feelin' fantasy...Baby)  
Kazoe kire nai deai no naka de  
Anata wo mitsukete (Uh)  
Kono shiroi sekai ni zutto futarikiri  
I'll never leave by your side (I'll never)  
I promise under the white light_

Gently, Sora placed Kairi back down. "Uhh…how about we go walk around a bit?"

Kairi couldn't help but giggle at his obvious awkwardness of the situation. She took her hand in his and smiled before saying, "Sure Sora, let's go."

He started to blush heavily at the contact, but replied nonetheless, "Yeah."

Hand in hand with an amused Kairi and an embarrassed Sora, the 2 walked down the other snow covered roads looking at the Christmas lights.

"Oh, and Sora?"

Said boy looked down, "Hmm? What is it?"

Kairi smiled gently as she said, "Merry Christmas."

Sora laughed quietly, "Yeah, merry Christmas."

_Merry Christmas_

-Fin

**AN: **ee Wow! This has to be the longest one-shot I've EVER written! This means, if I don't get a hefty amount of reviews, I'm going to be pissed. So review darnit! You can see that I'm a serious sap with this story…xD It's strange though…this fic turned out very different than what I had planned. Oh well. Well, to explain some things now…I don't know if it snows on Destiny Islands, but I think the look of snow covered islands would be very pretty so bear with me. Umm, anything else? Since FFN is being stupid and won't let me post the sites, I'll have to explain a few things. To listen to the song, go to youtube and type in "White Light Namie Amuro", without the quotations. Unfortunatly, I believe you'll have to PM me to get the translations. Hope this helps! Please feel free to contact me if you can't reach these sites for some reason. Be sure to look for my name in the FMA fandom soon though, I'm planning a RoyAi New Year fic. My final message being:

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! I hope to see you all again soon!

R. O. D.

Read or Die


End file.
